castlefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Redwall64
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Kate Beckett page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chrazriit (Talk) 03:05, 27 October 2012 DISCUSSION Only for discussions regarding my opinions and whatnot. :D Favorite Episodes * Hey Redwall. I was just looking (ok, snooping around - haha) and saw your list of favorite episodes. I have to agree with you that they all make me feel pretty giddy, and I can easily watch any of them and be entertained. Off hand, I'd say that Tick, Tick, Tick…/Boom! are my favorite episodes. I first saw "Tick, Tick, Tick..." on the Castle reruns that they showed on Saturday nights. I remember being so anxious for the next Saturday so I could see "Boom!". That was a few years ago, and now I anxiously await every Monday night. So I guess I have to thank Castle for in a weird way making Monday's something to look forward to. 8-) I'm currently watching all the episodes in order again while it's on hiatus. So I think now would be a good time for me to compile my own list of favorites, too. But I'd say a lot of yours are on my list. Have a good weekend. Karen (talk) 15:43, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :::I know right? The episode was so intense, and Castle definitely makes us look forward to our Mondays. Lol. I'm excited for this year's double episode; hope it won't disappoint. Too bad they might not be tackling Castle's dad (According to recent updates, they might not. :( Enjoy your holidays! ;D redwall64 01:32, December 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::I can't even imagine what they'll do to top the other two-part episodes. They all rank up there as my favorites. But I do hope they bring in Castle's Dad soon. Can't wait to see what they'll do with that. And thanks. I hope you enjoy your holidays as well. Karen (talk) 03:39, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Welcoming from one Castle Wiki user to another Welcome to Castle, as you probably now known that are admins here User:Daboss (my beloved founder) and User:Chrazriit. So welcome again. Also see you created a List of Season 5 Victims and Killers, which I created the last 4 and plan to put up Season 5 but with Hurricane Sandy, I was delay. Almost forgot, you mentioned in your blog here if you should watch every Castle episode in Season 3 & 4? It's best watch all if it not episode like, it gives you the dynamic of each character and storyline in a episode throughout the first four's of Castle now the fifth. Have a good day.Christy32 (talk) 12:48, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Hello Again Hi, I was never ask to be admin, I don't like be someone constantly asking to be put in that position unless you earned the right to be in admin or ask my another admin or founder. As for list, I'm slightly upset but work through it, I take proud in what I do here and another do too. Christy32 (talk) 13:19, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Episodes Titles Hi, happen to notice put up new episode title and pages. I don't know if you know this but it was talk about this awhile between me and admin Chrazriit that should wait until ABC press release because other site like spoilertv sometimes aren't a reliable source due to being fanbase. Not even Wikipedia will use SpoilerTV, Twitter as a reliable source. As another reason is avoid have reorder episode number or a title name change near the last minute like upcoming Recoil which original been title Redemption. I thought I let you know. Christy32 (talk) 00:10, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :Okay. Feel free to just remove it then :) redwall64 00:14, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Episode sources Hi, yes it's still a rule of some. Some users contact me off wikia and say they don't like it too far in advance and make them feel like spoilers and you suggesting of setting up the page then changing it or even deleted it can be hassle, sorry. But think about it. Some the release are 1-2 weeks before air date. Have a good day or night where you are. Christy32 (talk) 21:42, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :Hahaha, okay sure. Your choice, it was just a suggestion anyway ;) redwall 17:46, April 24, 2013 (UTC)